


Transcend Lifetimes

by Eliral



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Reincarnation, Same people new skin, Short ish story, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliral/pseuds/Eliral
Summary: Some friendships transcend lifetimes. And this is such a tale.Brought back to this world in a different way, six youths find their way to their destiny.It takes a push to get their journey started but the universe has never been wrong
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	1. Summer Solstice Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This will be one of my shorter stories honestly but I am really excited about this one.  
> Comments are 100% welcome!

_In the past, in a palace made of Jade, there lived many masters of kung fu. The most famous of which were the creator Oogway, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five. They travelled the lands and squashed any evil plan or dangerous foes they encountered._

_They say these masters were so great that their battles didn’t remain in the physical realm. They knew how to control chi and could travel to the spirit realm if they truly focused. Unbeknownst to them, by gaining this power, they have granted their spirit the ability to reincarnate whenever they felt it was time._

_And so, whenever the universe calls for it, they return to the mortal realm, find each other and defeat whatever oncoming evil released onto the world.  
_

* * *

“Hey Wen.” Dewei, a red-crowned crane, landed gracefully in front of an ornate noodle shop. The sign hanging above the door read The Jade Chopsticks, painted green on top of gold and black. It wasn’t noon yet but the shop was still bustling with many patrons. Dewei figured his friend couldn’t hear him over to commotion and stepped further inside.

Weaving through a hoard of sheep and gazelle, Dewei made his way to his large friend, a panda. “Wen!” He shouted, trying to get his attention. Startled, Wen turned around and smiled. He quickly set down the plates he was holding and gave his friend a hug. Dewei felt a bit trapped but hugged his friend back none the less.

“Dewei! Nice to see you! Figured you’d be busy at the palace!” Wen spoke in a raised voice. It seemed that the shop was getting louder by the second. “Don’t you have to run around and prepare too?” Wen finally let go and watched his friend gasp for air. After a moment or two, he nodded. “Her majesty gets really anxious before big social events, remember? Figured I’d get her some Warrior soup to calm her nerves.” Wen laughed and point to the kitchen. “I’m a bit busy with the customers, but Simian can help.”

With that Wen picked the plates back up and continued his work as Dewei made his way to the kitchen. He felt himself get warmer the closer he got before being hit by the near suffocating heat as he opened the door. He paused a moment to stare at the back of the working snub-nosed golden monkey who was standing on one leg and using his other limbs, including his tail, the stir and chop. Dewei cleared his throat but he didn’t respond.

“Simian?” He tried again. “Um, Simian?” But there was no response. He huffed and stepped closer. “Simian!” At that Simian stopped his moving and carefully looked over his shoulder. Dewei waved at him as he smiled. “Hey!” He said as he let go of all the utensils he was holding. “What are you doing here? How are you?”

“All good. Just getting some food for the ladies before the Summer Solstice Festival starts.” Dewei flapped his wings to give him and Simian some breeze to cool down. The kitchen was largely was big and spacious, but it felt cramped at the moment. Simian kept as clean as he could while he hectically cooked, but there was only so much he could do. The tall pots and pans meant he had to stand on a stool to reach anything. There were steps too, leading to the upper floor where Wen, Simian and Wen’s father lived in their sizeable home.

On the other side was the counter where Wen would occasionally pop in to ask for orders. “How about you? And Mr. Lee?” Dewei asked. Simian let the cold breeze wash over him. “I’m good, busier than usual. Mr. Lee is preparing a noodle cart to go. I think I’ll go with Wen this time too, so you’ll see me later.” He turned around and began grabbing travel containers. “Let me guess. One plate of Dragon Bite dumplings for Lan, one Golden Noodle Soup for Crik Kee, one Feather Light tofu soup for you and a Warrior soup for her highness?” Dewei nodded and stopped fanning.

In a moment he had his order and waved goodbye to his friends. Stepping outside of the shop he watched the citizens of Gongmen City bustle with décor and carts to where they needed to be before noon struck. With one flap of his wings, Dewei was airborne and made his way to the castle.

* * *

She stood on the balcony and watched the village bustle on below her, the merchants fill in their designated spots on the courtyard. People made her nervous. So many people made her anxious. And too many people meant she felt faint. Not today, she silently declared to herself, today she’d feel nothing. Nothing but joy and celebration. She looked down at her hand and watched it shake. Of course, she couldn’t fool herself the way she fooled others.

She took a step back and made her way to the ornate sword on the wall. Once it was used for battle but now it was used to meditate. She took the sword off the wall, a steel blade combined with a shining hilt made of gold and a lantern pendant dangling off of it. She swung the sword and began to dance. To a song playing in her head that no one could hear but her. She moved slow and careful, as to not cut herself nor her gown.

Despite it though, she wasn’t calming down. So, she stopped and put the sword back. She could help but growl in disappointment as she made her way to the throne in the middle. With a gruff she sat down and stared ahead. Still not calm. Her leg began to bounce, so she pulled them both up onto the chair. Still not calm. She picked up her tail and began to gnaw on it. That helped, if only a little. And like that she stayed. Calming down ever so slightly.

It wasn’t her fault she was nervous. She had every reason to be. The people of Gongmen City still weren’t in favour of a monarch. Even if it was a constitutional one. Even if the Masters Council choose for it. Even if a couple of decades had passed since Shen. The people seem so worried about her being there. Her parents being there. Her grandparents even.

Her family was more than just a face once. As a lineage of tigers, they thought that having such powerful looking figureheads would discourage anyone from attacking and it kind of did. There have been no attempts since the choice was made many years ago and hopefully there would be none still. But many people still thought they were illegitimate. They weren’t peacocks nor did they come from a great warrior or descendant or anything significant. They were just an ordinary family, taught the ways of nobility and then given a crown forever after.

But right now? She was anxious. And gnawing on her tail like a toddler. She would of stayed like that for hours if she didn’t have friends. “Chen Hua, you need to relax.” She felt a barely noticeable weight on her left shoulder. She turned to look at the grasshopper perched on her shoulder. “You’re going to bite all the fur off your tail at this rate!” The bug waved his hands around. “Pull it!” He pointed behind her and Chen Hua felt a pull on her tail. Not wanting to put up a fight she let go and looked at a very satisfied white-lipped pit viper, who stuck out her tongue. Chen Hua stuck her tongue out back and smiled.

“You’re right, Crik Kee. I just can’t help it.” She looked back at her grasshopper friend. “I’m not very good at being around people.” She leaned back against the seat proper. Crik Kee hopped onto her knee to see her better. “As your Health Advisor, I suggest a massage or herbal tea.” Chen Hua nodded and looked at the viper climbing up onto her other knee. “And you Lan?” Chen Hua asked her. Lan thought for a second and looked out towards the window. “As your personal advisor, I suggest a steamed bowl of Warrior soup!” She smiled.

Before Chen Hua could speak up Dewei flew in and landed a few feet away from her. “Your highness! This royal personal messenger brings you a hearty package.” He spoke and bowed dramatically before taking the containers out of his bag. His dramatics caused the others to laugh, lighting their moods. Chen Hua moved a small table in front of her and Dewei put the food on the table. “Presenting! The Jade Chopsticks!” Dewei announced proudly, to the faux applause of the rest.

Chen Hua happily looked at her Warrior soup. A perfectly spiced noodle soup mix with chunks of tofu in it. She began to scarf it down, doing her best to slow down. Lan happily chowed down on her dumplings, known as the spiciest in the region. Dewei was satisfied with his tofu soup. And Crik Kee with his noodle soup. They all hummed in satisfaction as they ate, gathered in the throne room.

* * *

The castle stood imposing in the distance. It was beacon of strength. It wasn’t as tall as legends say the old one was but it sounded as magnificent as this one looks. There were four guard towers around the perimeter of the castle, each with a different coloured roof. They say that each represented a different season. Probably why the summer tower was given special attention. It looked beautiful. The courtyard was full of bustling citizens too. It was warm and inviting. And he hated it.

It wasn’t his. It should have been his. There was something about that palace. As if his name was on it.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t welcome in the city. It has been decades since the betrayal of his similar kind and the city has accepted them once again. In fact, some wolves worked in the palace too. I wasn’t one of them though. He put down his binoculars and looked over at the wolf sitting next him, who was sketching.

He watched his companion accurately sketch the palace and the surrounding city. There were minor changes made, like the shape of the roof and most important the four ornate hanging lanterns that dangled from the throne room roof. Originally, they bore the insignia of Chen Hua, a tiger stripped lotus flower. But in this drawing, it became a paw print with a crescent moon in the middle. His insignia. He smiled.

“Boss?” He turned to look at another companion. “The last group will be here in a few hours.” He said before turning away and ran back to where he was. The wolf boss looked back through his binoculars at the palace.

* * *

Chen Hua quickly walked down the stairs of the palace, nearly tripping of her dress. The soup calmed her down considerably, but she felt herself get nervous again. And it was almost noon. She reached the ground floor where Lan, Crik Kee and Dewei were waiting for her at the front door. She stood still for a moment and looked out one of the windows. There was something that still bothered her. As if there was something on the wind. She shook her head. It was just the summer air.

She walked to the front door and motioned for the guards to open it for her. “Presenting her highness.” A palace attendant announced. “Crown-princess Chen Hua.” He continued before another attendant struck a gong. Chen Hua watched the crowd bow to her as she walked down the steps, followed by her friends. They made her way to summer guard tower, passing between many of the stalls and citizens. One of which was the Jade Chopsticks cart, manned by Simian and Wen. They waved at her and she smiled back at them.

Reaching the tower, Chen Hua stepped on a podium and turned to face the crowd proper. “Citizens of Gongmen City. Today-“ She started but blanked out. She couldn’t remember the words. Suddenly everyone’s eyes weighed on her and her knees might give way. She felt something run up her spine and out her shirt, up into her hair and crown. It was Lan, who leaned into her ear and began to whisper the words to her. Chen Hua took a deep breath and repeated the words given to her. “Today we celebrate the Summer Solstice. A time of celebrate earth and all it’s given to us. I wish each and one of health and prosperity for now and all times. And now may the festival begin!”

The gong on top of the summer tower was struck and the crowd cheer once again. Chen Hua felt her head spin and sat down. She watched folks celebrate with the summer wheat noodles, their egg traditions and getting weighed for good luck. “You did great.” Lan slithered down onto her shoulder and smiled. “It’ll get easier the more you do it, a few years ago you wouldn’t even have been able to start!” Lan idly traced the pattern on Chen Hua’s sleeves as she looked around the plaza.

“Exciting isn’t it? I might play a few games.” Dewei stood behind Chen Hua’s chair. After looking around, he moved himself in front of her. “You’re not queen yet so I’m pretty sure you get to go around.” He held out a wing to help her up. Chen Hua considered it for a moment before taking it to stand up. She adjusted her clothes and took a deep breath.

The four of them made their way around the courtyard. They stopped by a small stand to paint eggs to the delight of the attendee. Dewei beamed proudly about his neatly painted egg. In contrast to Crik Kee’s messy one. They were proud of their works none the less. When done, they thanked the attendee and went on their way. They browsed the many nick-nacks sold by the citizens. Crik Kee found himself a very ornate tea set and chose to buy it. Lan found a lovely hair pin she bought. Chen Hua bought a stuffed doll for a bright-eyed girl but nothing for herself.

Dewei was more interesting in playing all sorts of games. Strength games, finishing games, puzzle games, throwing games. He felt in his element. As if years of being a messenger prepared him for this moment. He won many prizes he chose to give away. And together they sampled many dishes. Before they knew it, the ending gong rang marking the end of the Summer Festival.

That meant she had to return to the palace. Amidst a crowd of bows Chen Hua made her ways inside. The moment the doors closed behind her, she sprinted up the stairs to look out the window. She felt bad for leaving the people without offering aid so the least she could do was watch over them. As she watched people pack up their carts and stands, she called for Dewei. “Please invite Wen and Simian to the palace when their last costumers leave.”

* * *

“Chennie!” Wen yelled out as he took a few solid steps towards the princess. Chen Hua dropped her sword and held her arms open for her friend so the two could embrace. His large frame overpowered her smaller one. Simian ran in past them both and aimed for the much smaller Crik Kee, nearly crushing him. “Guess we’re having a sleepover here, huh?”

Chen Hua nodded. “Of course! I couldn’t end the festivities without my best friend.” Chen Hua turned to watch Simian’s smothering of Crik Kee as Lan and Dewei laughed. The room around them was covered with pillows and blankets. A table of snacks was placed in the corner, including a jug of water. She turned to look at Wen again. “Did you tell your dad?”

“Yep, when he came to get the cart. He wouldn’t really say no.” Wen sat down in the pile of pillows and sighed. He already came dressed in sleeping clothes, as did Simian. “It was so busy today but man I love the Summer Solstice Festival. Didn’t get to play any games though.”

“No problem, that’s why we’ve got our own games to play.” Crik Kee squeaked out. He and Simian sat down next to Wen and where Lan and Dewei joined them. Chen Hua smiled at the sight of her friends in front of her. Something felt right whenever they were all together like this. She picked up the dropped sword and propped it up near the door before joining the rest in the circle. They began to chat about the mundane deep into the night.


	2. Wolf Boss

“Boss.” It was late at night. The moon was dark, leaving barely any light for them to see. The new moon meant new beginnings and provided the perfect cover. He always did love symbolism. The wolf boss turned around and looked at his companion. “Everyone has finished resting and eating, they’re ready to move.”

The wolf boss nodded and set his sights back on the sleeping city of Gongmen. His men would divide and enter through the different ports as to cover the most ground and garner the least suspicion. They knew where they had to be and he trusted them. As for himself, he’d make a straight line towards the palace. He spent months gathering forces for this siege and tonight his hard work was going to pay off.

He always felt like he was fit to be the emperor. The fact he organised this siege was proof of it. It wasn’t just wolves who followed him either. No, it was all kinds of folks. Pigs, geese, ox, gazelle, leopards, sheep, foxes and bunnies too. They all saw in him what the current princess lacked, ideals. He had ideas on how to fix the pathetic state of Gongmen. To turn it back into the thriving metropolis it was once rumoured to be.

And he was going to do it by force. Not by those measly politics others adhere to. Not because the supposed higher caste agreed or disagreed to maintain their own statues quo. He was going to fix it all without anyone’s approval or saying. He was going to make it better, better than that puppet princess every could.

* * *

Chen Hua opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She felt content. Spending the night with her friends around her was always something she looked forwards too. She tried to sit up but felt her sleeve snag. She turned to see Simian laying on top of her sleeve and smiled. Careful she took off the robe and was left in just her nightgown.

She stood up and stared at her friends lying around her before carefully tiptoeing between them towards the door. She was admittedly hungry and wanted to grab a snack from the kitchen. She’d be quick about. However, the moment she opened the door she felt a pull in the back of her mind. Like a tiny voice calling her.

She tried to ignore it but it only grew louder. It compelled her to follow it’s lead. So, she did. She followed the voice down the hall and a flight of stairs. It guided her past the kitchen and into the garden. The garden was filled with all sorts of flowers, rumoured to be the favourite of a queen at any given time. There were benches all around for visitors to sit down. And a stone path for them to follow. In the corner, past a moon gate, there was a natural pond.

It was barely illuminated by the little tea lights left by the attendees. With the lack of light from the new moon, they were welcome. Chen Hua stepped closer to the pond and looked at her reflection. To her surprise she saw an unfamiliar face look back. It was a tiger, yes, but not her face. She watched her reflection change into a dragon before finally transforming into hers.

It was only then that the pull faded. She saw what she needed to see but didn’t get what she was meant to understand. She sighed and turned to make her way back to the kitchen. Maybe she was just seeing things because she was tired. And hungry.

* * *

There he stood, in front of the great palace gates. The wall stretched tall and obscured the courtyard within from view, you couldn’t even see the tree tops peak over it. To others it may seem imposing but to him it felt like nothing more than a white picket fence. A thin veil to keep others out for no reason.

He looked behind him and watched his companions tie up the feeble guards who were standing watch. They’d gone down without much of a fight and before any of them could alert the rest of guardship. It was almost as if they were there for show and intimidation, not actual protection. He made eye contact with one of his men and signaled him to line up for the attack.

With his men surrounding him, the wolf boss scaled the wall and stood up top. He wasn’t worried that the guards on the towers could see him now. He had faith that his archers already took them out. He watched some more palace attendees scurry about, none of them took notice of him up on the palace wall. He felt almost insulted.

He looked up at the summer tower and saw the gong still in it’s place and smiled. Perfect. He would announce his presence in no other way. He looked behind him to see if he could spot one of his archers and pointed at the gong. Seconds later an arrow flew and struck it’s target, finally alerting everyone to his presence.

“I am Syaoran.” He declared. “And I am your new emperor.”

* * *

Chen Hua scoffed. He was bold to make a claim like that, standing up on the wall. The guards would take him down soon enough. She bit into another cookie and watched her guards scramble. It wasn’t going to be a big deal. She wondered what possessed a man to do such a thing but didn’t dwell on it much.

She turned away and walked back to her room. A single man with 4 co-conspirers couldn’t do much in the way of damage and at best was an inconvenience. She quietly stepped into her room, took her old spot amongst her friends and sat down. Before she could lay down however the siege alarm rang.

Dewei was on his feet first and quickly flew to the window. Wen and Simian followed him to look and see what was happening. Chen Hua grabbed and put on her robe now that it was free and tried to look over her friends. “What’s happening?” Lan asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Was that the siege alarm?”

They all watched in horror and disbelief as the walls were suddenly overrun by wolves. They seemed to climb to walls in waves and had archers stationed all over. “Hit the floor!” Crik Kee yelled and everyone dropped down as a skillful archer shot an arrow into the room. That’s when finally, the true gravity of the situation set in for all of them. “What do we do?” Crik Kee hopped onto Simian’s shoulder.

Chen Hua grabbed her sword and left the room. She looked over the balcony and could see the servants standing around panicking on the other floors. She felt sick. She couldn’t protect them all and her guards were overwhelmed. She truly feared for all their lives. “Run.” She yelled. “Save yourself.” They panicked and scrambled. The palace descended into chaos in a few short minutes.

Dewei put a wing on Chen Hua’s shoulder. “We need to get you out of here.” He said firmly and pushed her towards the stairs.

* * *

_“Scraps again.” With an exhausted huff, a sack was placed on the kitchen table. It looked mostly empty. Syaoran eyed the sack before looking at his exhausted father. His clothes were dirty, a s sign of labour work. Labour work despite his status. He was an aristocrat after all. “That’s alright. I did the right thing helping those people.”_

_“They probably needed it more than us anyway.” His mother took the bag and began cooking it’s contents. Her apron was a stark contrast against her beautiful dress as she cooked. They could afford a maid and a chef and they did, but his parents weren’t in favour of keeping them around after sundown. ‘They have family too.’ his mother explained to him once. ‘If she’s always here, who will take care of them?’_

_No, it was not they were poor. They had wealth and were part of the upper-class. It was that they were sacrificial. A relic from their more primitive pack behaviour. It never went away. His father habitually gave away food to the poor on his way from work. Sometimes, on nights like these, it would be too late for him to turn around and go back to the store for more food. So, we ate the scraps he had left over._

_It infuriated him. Why were there poor folks in this city? Wasn’t this supposed to be a great city? It’s disgusting. A failure of the monarchy in his eyes. Monarchy itself wasn’t the issue, this specific emperor was. He wasn’t doing anything to help the poor._

_“We should get a new emperor.” Syaoran said. His mother paused and his father turned away from him. A controversial opinion, clearly. His mother resumed her cooking and his father sat back straight. He shook his head before he explained to Syaoran why he shouldn’t say stuff like that and that the monarchy was doing it’s best and whatever else he thought would change Syaoran’s mind, but it was too late. Syaoran already made up his mind.  
_

* * *

It was all going according to plan. His numbers overwhelmed those of the guards effortlessly. He gave explicit orders to not damage the palace nor harm any of the servants within. He wouldn’t be seen favourably if anyone got killed. There was, however, only one acceptable death. The princess. The princess had to die.

She dismissed him earlier. He saw her face when he made his declaration. She underestimated him and he’s sure she regrets it now. Too bad he couldn’t see her face now. No, that look will be the last time he sees her alive. The next time he’d see her, it would be to bury her body. He practically reveled at the thought.

“Boss?” Syaoran looked at his companion next to him. “The palace is almost entirely surrounded.” Syaoran’s ears perked at the word ‘almost’. Almost wasn’t enough. His men could do better. “Almost? What’s stopping you from fully surrounding it?” His companion shrugged and left. The troops were getting sloppy because victory was near. He sighed and yelled after his retreating companion. “Make sure you cover the garden.”

* * *

“Oh no, we’re stuck.” Lan shrieked at the sight of mercenaries climbing up the stairs. She clung tight onto Dewei’s neck in fear. “What do we do now?” Crik Kee shouted nervously at no one in particular as he hopped around on Simian’s shoulder. Wen looked over the railing and saw the other floors entirely overrun, a sense of hopelessness began washing over him. The enemy forces spilled into the palace like rushing water.

Chen Hua stepped back and looked out the window. The courtyard was equally full of sparing soldiers and there seemed no way out from where they were. Except the garden. “We can jump down.” She said without looking at her friends. She knew how it sounded. Jumping out of the third-floor window was crazy, but they had no other choice. If they stay, they’ll be killed.

Chen Hua climbed onto the windowsill and braced herself. She aimed for the nearby tree and leapt, careful to not drop her sword. She caught herself onto the branches and was in the perfect position to climb down from there. “Come on Simian, we can catch Wen together.” Crik Kee held on tight as Simian took two steps and landed next to her and held out his hand for Wen.

“Oh boy, guess I’ll die either way.” Wen said looking behind him. He sighed as he pulled himself up and tried to find his footing on the thin ledge. To his chagrin, he slipped. He closed his eyes and tried not to scream. Despite this it felt more like he was floating than falling. Finally opening his eyes, he saw Dewei had caught him and was doing his best to let him down to the ground as quickly and gently as possible before landing with a soft thud. “Thanks, Dewei.”

“No time!” Chen Hua pulled him onto his feet and practically dragged him behind her. The group rushed through the garden towards the spring tower. “We need to hurry before-“ A very angry leopard jumped in front of her and swing their sword. Chen Hua hurriedly countered with her sword resulting in a clash. She barely managed to push the leopard off her. Her opponent stared her down before collapsing in pain.

“That won’t kill them,” Lan said as she moved away from the cat. “But I don’t think I can do that again.” Chen Hua nodded and continued to run as Dewei scooped up Lan. She could see the enemy troops close in them from behind and so they picked up their pace. They sprinted up the short steps of the spring guard tower and pushed the door closed behind them. The finally sighed in relief after blocking the door with whatever they could find. “Is there some sort of secret escape tunnel that will get us out?” Wen asked.

* * *

Syaoran walked into the palace and marvelled at it’s décor. The beautiful golden patterns on the red walls where enchanting in his eyes. And the touches of black for details were just right. The brown floors and ceiling kept it from being overwhelming but still pleasing to the eye. He felt at home here.

He began to climb the stairs to the throne room, passing many of the tied up servant who cowered in his presence. _Give it some time._ He thought. _They’d come around to respecting him soon enough. Without all that fear._

He entered the throne room and stared in amazement. The floor was black marble with red pillars lining the room and, in the center, stood a single throne. Made of red painted wood with gold cushioning and tall back board, on top of which there was a painted tiger stripped lotus flower. He smiled as he approached the chair.

“Boss?” He stopped and turned to his companion. “The princess escaped into that tower over there. What should we do?” Syaoran walked over the window to get a better look at the tower. He could see his army surrounding it, trying to break down what he assumed to be the door. He scoffed. What did she think would happen locking herself in there?

“Burn it down.”

* * *

Crik Kee peered out of windowsill. They needed an escape plan and they needed it now. They sat there on the staircase of the tower with no where to go. Soon the army would break down those doors and that would be the end of them. Just a moment ago, though, they stopped which meant nothing good for them. And he was trying to see what it was.

“Do you think the masters are coming?” Simian asked, his voice shaking. The masters council, made up of 7 kung fu champions, was typically the strongest line of defence but now they were inexplicably missing. They left two nights ago for something and were meant to be back for the summer festival. He had a hunch that the wolf boss had something to do with it.

Lan looked around tower for anything useful. Chen Hua had told them that there was no escape, the towers were built for no one to get in. It’s old architects didn’t consider building a way out. She tried to control her desperation but felt he grip slipping. She was getting annoyed too by the mocking décor.

The sky-blue cloud covered walls, spring green staircase and flower-patterned furniture stood now as a bright and happy contrast to the predicament it’s occupants were in. It felt like a taunting reminder of the carefree past. It’s frustrated Chen Hua to no end. How dare he. How dare Syaoran defy her like this? She tried to think of a plan, but her anger clouded her mind. So, she sat there, stewing like a child, on the steps of the tower.

“No.” Dewei sighed. He’d love to fly them out was it not for the archers. He felt useless as he stood there. “No, I don’t think they’re coming at all.” He looked around at his friends in varying states of despair. Maybe it was that he wasn’t fully awake, but he was in disbelief himself. He couldn’t believe it at all. A siege! As if Chen Hua was being a bad or corrupt ruler. She wasn’t doing anything wrong. He knows she isn’t, he’s there by her side after all.

Wen sniffed the air and perked up. “I think,” He took a few steps down the staircase. He could recognize that smell from a mile a way. Sulfur. Lit sulfur. From a match. “I think I smell smoke.” He looked up at Crik Kee who leaned out the window to look. He quickly hopped from the windowsill and up the stairs. “Fire! They’re setting the tower on fire!” He yelled. The rest quickly followed him up the stairs to the top. “They were piling firewood this whole time!”

“What do we do?” Lan felt tears well up inside her. Her desperation became too much when it mixed with her fear. “Why couldn’t they take us prisoner? Why are they trying to kill us?” Soon Simian began shouting too, alongside Wen. Dewei snuck a glance down the stairs and saw the raging fire had already entered the tower. It was catching up to them fast.

Chen Hua pushed the latch open and turned to pull Wen out. Lan, Crik Kee and Simian soon followed with Dewei at the end who closed the latch. As they stood there panting, Chen Hua looked around the tower. The flames obscured her as it climbed up the outer walls, burning through the ivy plants there. She considered climbing down them earlier had it not been for the mercenaries blocking their way.

They watched in terror as the flames reached the top and surrounded them. The sword in Chen Hua’s hand was getting hot and she struggled to keep her grip on it. The flames licked at them as they backed away, Simian’s pants nearly catching on fire. None of them could move. With no way out, it felt like the end.

CRACK.

* * *

Syaoran watched the tower go up in flames. He was upset that such a recognizable piece of the palace was ruined. Nothing they couldn’t replace of course. Seemed like a waste all the same. Now all of Gongmen definitely knew he was here. And if they were unsure of their princess’ fate, this would make it obvious.

He watched as some of his men tossed more oil into the fire to accelerate it. The faster it burned, the less likely the princess would survive. Would it be appropriate to smile? Perhaps not. He did it anyway. Especially when the tower began to tilt and collapse. It toppled over, raining flaming debris as it went. It fell outwards unfortunately. He hoped none of the citizens in the buildings it fell on got hurt.

“I’ll compensate them.” He sighed. His army cheered at the destruction of the tower and the apparent success of the siege. The cheering filled the courtyard and the palace walls itself. “Making reparations and rebuilding that tower should make it obvious what my stance is. That I’m only here to help. And fix.”

“Explain to the servants that they will be continuing their daily duties as normal.” There were enough people in the room. One of them was bound to answer his request. “The only difference is that now I am emperor and they serve me.” One of his men answered a quick yes boss and left the room. Syaoran finally turned to look around the rest of the room.

The first thing to do, he felt, was the insignia of the princess. He was in charge now so there was no need to keep them. He reached an arm up and tore down one of the many banners bearing it. The sound of fabric tearing meant the others were being taken down too. He loved that he didn’t have to say much for his point to come across.

The next thing to grab his attention was a glass case, off in the corner. Inside of it was the Imperial Crown. A true symbol of power. The symbol of his conquest. He marvelled at it. More gold, of course, and adorned in jewels he’s not sure he’s even heard of. Carefully he lifted the glass covering the crown and set it aside. Gently placing his paw on the crown, he felt the rough texture of the design before finally lifting it. It felt heavy in his hands and he was sure it felt heavier on his head, but he wanted to savour the moment. A proper ceremony needed to take place. He could wait. He waited for so long, but he could wait a little more.

He settled the crown back onto it’s velvet pillow and made his way back to the window. He could see now that the fire of the tower had died out leaving nothing but ashes. He wanted a body, admittedly, something to look at as solid proof. No matter. “Boss!” His attention was taken by the comrade who came in. “My troop is double checking the are but so far this is all there’s left of her.” The man presented him with a sword. The sword was unmelted despite the heat of the flames. _Must be steel._ He deduced. _The hilt remained the same too, must be solid gold._

Syaoran took the sword in his hand and turned it over a few times. He wasn’t particularly fond of it’s weight nor the shape it had in his hand. _Unfit for fighting._ He shook his head. _But the people will definitely understand if I put this out in view._ “Thank you.” He said finally. “Please round the men up to clean the mess that tower made. I’d like things to be sorted by the end of the week. I want to get to work as soon as possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this is a big one but I had a lot of fun writing it.


	3. Eye of the everyman

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear._ A worried sheep paced around her destroyed living room. A moments ago there was a siege on the castle, a whole army was sneaked in without raising suspicions. Then they burned the guard tower nearest to her for heaven knows why. Then that same spring tower had collapsed and a part of it’s flaming wall fell on her roof. Which made such a mess around her living room and the worse part was it left an inexplicably large hole in the opposite wall. _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear._

How was she to pay for repairs! It was going to cost her. These fine silks were imported! Good heavens! So she paced. She was a mere musician. She’ll be penniless before her home would be fixed. She was getting stressed thinking about it. She would have continued pacing had it not been for the knocking on her door. She sighed as she opened the door. The shocking sight of her visitors just about made her wool fall off.

“Hello madam, we’re here about the damage.” The wolf at the door stood tall. _One of the enemies._ The poor sheep thought. “May we come in?” She was taken aback by the politeness of the brute-looking man but stepped aside none the less. Following him was a terrified gazelle contractor. She recognized him from her social circles. They exchanged a glance but otherwise kept their sights on the wolf man. “Ah, I sincerely apologise for the mess. It wasn’t meant to get like this at all! We’ll get it as fixed as soon as possible.”

The sheep watched the gazelle scurry around the room, counting up the damage and scribbling the necessary repairs on a scroll. He seemed as nervous as she was about the wolf, who was treating them as ally. A few siege mercenaries were starting to jump down the hole in her roof. Not to raid, but to clean up the scraps of tower laying around. She had no clue what to do. It was all too much. Like a bizarre nightmare. The wolf man spoke to her about more things but by now she was out of it.

Only when the wolf began to leave her house did she see his insignia. _The princess._ She thought. _Oh heavens, the princess!_

* * *

“I never thought I’d see the day.” He stared out his window at the destruction. The commotion had scared him wide awake and his curiosity kept him from sleeping. “What do you suppose possesses someone to do such a thing?” The goose turned to look at his wife. Her focus seemed to be elsewhere at the other window. She, meanwhile, was straining herself to see in the darkness. “Dear?”

They lived relatively close to the borders and enjoyed all the benefits it gave them. A near 360-degree view on the whole city and cool ocean breeze. Despite this, though, they didn’t see the relatively large army come in. It was a miracle they were able to keep so many people quiet so late at night. Until now, of course. Now practically anyone could see them move about. They were polite enough despite their actions, it seemed. No one knew what to expect.

Right now, the goose’s wife was more focused on a few large figures, barely obscured by the darkness, who seemed to be leaving the city instead of entering. Their pace was quick as though they were fleeing. Some defectors of the siege army? She felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to look at her husband. “Oh, um, I suppose they’re not as content as we are with the princess.” She stepped away from the window and walked back to their shared bed. “She doesn’t really do much, does she? A very passive one, that girl.”

“Ah yes,” The husband laid down next to his wife, still contemplating the vague situation as it stood. “but this isn’t the right way to do it, right?”

* * *

The commotions of the palace were usually hard to hear from the harbour. Tonight, was an exception. It was all so loud. As if the entire city was awake despite the time. The pig man lived on a houseboat just outside the walls for a reason. He wanted silence. Yes, he did think to move away to a village, but business was much better here. So, he stood there on his boat’s deck, watching the happenings alongside his other curious boathomeowners.

He didn’t know what to say as he watched a few mercenaries bearing an unfamiliar insignia board a small sailboat together and cast off in his direction. Bearers of demands, he expected. Ah, that would also mean they captured the princess. Or worse. He found himself not really caring. The princess was useless anyway. Whatever these men would say likely had no effect on him personally so why should he care.

The mercenary sailboat first stopped at his neighbor and had a lengthy conversation with them. They handed papers to them too and whatnot. They’d come his way soon enough. As he began contemplating going back to bed and pretending to be fast asleep, he saw a looming shadow climb over the harbour walls. People who were getting the wrong idea from the siege were probably trying to leave while they could. They might have a point.

“Good evening, sir.” His attention was called by the mercenary sailboat that was now in front of him. Now that they were closer, he could better distinguish them and noted that they were very diverse. The boat had a pig steering and two gazelles, one sorting things in the bags and the other writing things down. The man in front of himself was a sheep. “I know you might be confused by all of this but that’s why we’re here. This is for you.” He carefully took the flyers and looked them over. ‘Change is coming.’ It read. ‘For the prosperity of the city. We invite you to the palace at noon on the Wednesday.’ He nodded cautiously and looked back at the man. “Any questions? I’m sure you must be very confused.”

“Yes. What exactly is going to happen to my trade?” He asked. The writing gazelle came to the front and looked at the name of his boat and seemed to write it down. He had never bothered to get papers since they were just too expensive. If these new folk were to kick him out, he’d be ruined. “This new management isn’t going to make it all complicated right?”

The sheep shook his head. “No, of course not.” He smiled. “We want to improve not make it worse. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you better than the old princess did.”

* * *

“Who was that, dear?” It was so early that the sun hasn’t risen yet. No soul up to good would be awake at this time. Despite this his wife had still gotten up and out of bed when there was a knock on the door. He saw her rummage around for some things before eventually bidding the late night guest farewell. He stayed in bed all the while.

“Some poor soul! They just needed some medical supplies and traded me this lovely hairpin.” She watched her husband shake his head in disappointment. “It has jewels on it.” She interrupted him before he could talk and watched his eyes and ears perk up. She stepped closer to him so he could see the pin she held. Shaped like a lily, the pin was lined with gold accents and had a few gemstones on it. “We’ll be quite comfortable with this for a while as soon as we sell it!”

Her husband nodded eagerly at her trade and the two marveled their luck and fortune, not sparing the visitor any more thought.

* * *

By now the sun had risen and bathed the countryside in it’s warm light. The sheep seamstress loved waking up early to see the sunrise. This morning, however, something much more marvelous caught her eye. Normally, she’d hang up her night’s work on the clothing line to dry and she’d take them down in the morning. This time, though, something else was hanging. Instead of the sets she made, there was a silk robe, dyed more vividly than she could ever muster. She let her eyes following every pattern to it’s end and awed at how soft it felt at her touch.

 _Payment._ She thought. _For those commoner’s clothes they took._ She carefully took it down and studied it closer, careful to not let it touch the floor. Her mind raced with what she could make from it. It was quite a lot of fabric on it’s own so she could surely get a few shirts out of it. As she studied the hem, she took notice that there were no footprints other than her own. The soil was soft that even her prints from the previous nights were still visible but not of her late-night buyer.

She shook her head and headed back inside with the robe in hand. “Best not to ask too many questions.”  
  


“My shop!” He couldn’t believe it. While the frontdoor itself was still locked when he came in, the backdoor wasn’t. It was wide open, in fact. Nearly everything was in it’s place. Except that it was a mess. The drawers and cabinets were all pulled open, a display case was scratched but other wise intact and mud was trailed all over his floor.

The shop owner walked around tried to figure out what was taken. It was almost as though his entire inventory was intact. Save for one dagger, one of his rug sacks and, oddly enough, his map. He felt his feathers ruffled in anger. He had been robbed. He huffed around in anger, pondering what to do. He stormed over the store till and stopped.

The till was untouched save for a single brooche, gold in colour with a scroll insignia etched in it. The shop owner stepped closer to it and looked it over before grabbing it. It weighed in his wing and, looking closer, had a single gemstone in it. He gawked in disbelief before a smile spread on his face.

 _Let them have that dagger and dirty old bag. I’m rich!_ He thought and began to dance in joy. He spun around and happily began to sweep his shop clean, all while whistling a merry tune. _Those idiots._

* * *

“Hey Ma!” The gazelle greeted an old goat as he made his way to her vegetable stall. He considered himself a steady customer and she was the town's favourite old lady. She wasn't actually his ma, of course, just everyone calls her that. She'd often say she had a different name but would never say what it was. So everyone just calls her Ma. “How’s the morning going! Couldn’t get much out today huh?” He looked at her wares, surprised to find less than usual. The old goat shook her head.

“Oh no, just had a rather large purchase this very morning! I have never sold so much before noon.” She smiled as she looked towards the woods. The gazelle man followed her gaze but didn’t see much. He nodded regardless. “They gave me quite an interesting little thing, you know.” She continued. She held up a brooche. It was gold too but had a medical insignia. “It’s not everyday you find people who have to let go of everything they know.” She chuckled softly. The man shook his head. He was a regular but he still could never figure out what she was talking about.


	4. Steps

Red.

All she was saw was red.

Of anger. Of rage.

Her sight was blurry, unfocused and everything was red.

She felt the furry boil in her as she looked in the direction of Gongmen City. She was breathing heavily and her whole body was tense and rigged. She snarled at no one in particular, trying to hold back a growl. The night’s events still ran fresh through her mind.

A wing softly touched her shoulder causing her to turn around roughly. “Chen. Calm. Down.” Dewei spoke slow and soft. He gestured to the space around them. “You need to stop. Look at this mess!” Chen Hua took a deep breath to clear her vision and finally looked around, taking in the broken trees littered about. Looking down she could see her partially burnt nightgown and her bloody knuckles. She was covered in dirt too. Finally, she looked back at Dewei in front of her. “Yes, you’ve been doing this for a few hours now. Ever since we got here. Look, I know you’re angry but this isn’t healthy.”

Dewei turned away from her and made his way to a cave opening where Simian sat. He changed out of his sleeping clothes into some clothes Dewei had brought them, but they couldn’t get Chen Hua to change just yet. He had wondered for a moment where the clothes came from, but he didn’t feel like asking. Lan, Wen and Crik Kee had yet to return. “Feeling alright?” He asked Dewei.

“I’m just so worried about her. She’s never been like this. And the others aren’t back yet.” Dewei started to get agitated. His feathers ruffled up and he seemed to be losing a few. Her picked at the ground with his feet. The only thing that stopped him for a second was Chen Hua letting out a roar of frustration. “It’s been too long. What are we even going to do? Where do we even start with this?”

“We start by getting patched up is what!” Crik Kee suddenly appeared at the entrance, standing on Wen’s shoulder. He hopped off and began jumping around the cave. “And why is the fire not on? And why is she still outside? Why didn’t you calm her down? Don’t you do anything?” Dewei did his best to stay quiet, but the comments set him off. Lan and Wen watched the bird and grasshopper begin their shouting match and sighed.

“What did you get?” Simian stood up and helped Wen get the backpack off his shoulder. He opened it and found it oddly full. “Food, medical supplies and-“ He reached in and pulled out a knife. He studied the small blade and looked at Wen. “A dagger?”

Wen let himself drop onto the floor. His arms and legs were sore. His body was covered in bruised and some of patches of fur was burned. Even his throat was dry from what he went through. His mind rushed a mile a minute and still couldn’t make sense of what truly happened. Lan idly watched Chen Hua desperately try to calm herself down and failing. She would breathe in once, twice and then bend over to pick up a piece of log, which she unintentionally destroyed immediately. Lan had never seen any of them like this.

 _That anger is so unlike her._ Lan thought. _Wan and Simian are lifeless, and I can’t stand hearing Crik Kee and Dewei argue for a second more._ She sighed and began drawing circles in the ground. _Life was so different a few short hours ago. Where is the luck the summer solstice was supposed to bring?_ She stopped and looked at her friends again and noticed the fire that was still unlit. _I wouldn’t light the fire either. I’ve had enough fire for a lifetime._ Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the map sticking out of the rug sack. Carefully she took it out and unrolled it, revealing it’s detailed and extensive layout with routes and paths. Her eyes wandered over every word and place name, hoping one of them would mean something to her.

* * *

“Nearly everyone has been notified, Syaoran.” The exhaustion was obvious in her voice. The fox had worked her men all night to finish her given task. Syaoran had given her an opportunity and she wasn’t the one to squander it. She had her own goal.

Syaoran nodded at her. “Thank you, feel free to rest now.” He said dismissively. He was proud of his work so far. There was so little resistance from the citizens, and he felt sure that if he kept it up, there would be none. It was all going well enough.

“Syaoran?” He turned around and faced the fox again. She slowly stepped closer to him, adjusting her clothes. She had spent a lot of time on her appearance just for him. “Do you need anything else from me? I’m at your service!” She stood proudly and puffed out her chest a bit.

Syaoran shook his head and turned his back to her. “No, everything that needs to be taken care of is getting done.” He said. He began to walk out of the room before the fox lady stood in his way.

“Well yes, the kingdom-“ She said, holding her hand up to his chest. She smiled and trailed her hand down. “But do you have any needs?” She finished her sentence with a wink.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow before shaking his head again. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled it off his chest. “No, the servants will take care of me just fine.” He said and let go of her. Stepping around her, he left the room, leaving the lady dumbfounded.

He walked down the hall and stood still in front of double doors. Placing his hands on it’s golden knobs, he pulled them open and stepped into the bedroom inside. He had been in here earlier, just for exploration, but now he was going to look around.

The room didn’t have red walls, unlike most others. It was more of a creamy white and covered in paintings of plants. There was a sizeable bed in the middle, but all of the pillows and covers were mysteriously on the floor. _I’ll get someone to clean those up._ He thought, stepping around the mess. In the corner there was an ornate desk. It had pots of ink and empty scrolls ready to written on. There was no closet in the room. _I bet that her closet is worth more than a fortune. A complete waste._

He bent to grab a sheet and pillow and tossed them both onto the bed. He considered not sleeping in the bed, but the exhaustion made him climb in. The feel of the bed and the silk sheets made him smile. It felt right to him, to be there, to be, essentially, emperor.

* * *

_“Being a princess is a lot of responsibility, you know.” Master Bull walked a few steps ahead of Chen Hua. His hulking frame towered over her easily but he never came off as a threat unless he wanted to, which wasn’t very often. Appointed head of the Gongmen Master’s council, he was always busy with one concern or another. Today that concern was her. “And responsibility includes knowing what to do in case of emergencies.”_

_Chen Hua marveled at how his authority went unquestioned whenever he spoke. She still had to deal with doubtful glanced when she had something to say. She blamed no one for it, she was barely of age as is. Who would trust someone so young? Her appearance was meant to be regal, but she looked more like a juvenile child in dress up._

_“-And after that, try to escape to the servant’s quarters.” Master Bull stopped in front of a pair of doors, leading to the strategy room. Turning around he looked at Chen Hua, who nodded back. “Am I clear?” He asked, to which Chen Hua nodded again. “Yes Master.” She replied shortly, her attention drawn to the commotion inside the room._

_“Good, I’ll review them with you again after the meeting.” Two servants pushed open the door, revealing Master Chicken, Master Goat and Master Leopard bickering loudly over a map. Master Bull stepped in and cleared his throat, quickly settling the others. They gave a quick bow to one another as began their chatter, as the doors began to close in front of her._

_“Now hold on,” A low voice spoke across the room, stopping the two attendants. The sound of a staff hitting the marble floor echoed throughout the room. Master Wolf stepped towards the table and smiled at the other masters, who bowed deeply to him. He slowly walked towards the door and stopped in front of the two men at the door. “On? Mu? Let the princess in please, I want her to sit in on this one.”_

_Chen Hua looked at him starry eyed and marvelled at his presence. He commanded a respect that she was far from achieving. He held out his paw and Chen Hua gently took it. “Respect is earned, not idly given. Learning the names of those who help you, is much more useful that knowing the best routes for escape.” He said, guiding her to one of the seats. She watched him pull it out for her to sit. “Of course, that does not mean you cannot choose for the happy medium.”_

_Master Bull nodded and took his own seat at the head, alongside the other masters. “Master Wolf is likely right to have you here. We need to stop treating you as though you are a child.” The masters nodded in agreement. They began to discuss defensive tactics and relationships with neighboring cities and Chen Hua did her best to keep up. Instead though, her attention was grabbed by Master Wolf opposite of her._

_He had a way of holding onto her attention long after everyone else had lost it and his eyes reassured her. Every word he spoke stuck to her like honey without her trying. She always meant to give everyone the same attention and yet… She shook her head. She couldn’t get distracted now by him. Not now, not ever. And yet, his tall stature and handsome face were tempting._

_“Chen Hua?” She snapped back to and looked at Master Bull. He sighed and asked again. “What were the evasive steps again?” She nodded and began to retrace the steps that was given to her by Master Bull, who nodded in satisfaction. The others hummed in approval as well, save for Master Wolf. He simply shook his head._

_“We’d be much better off sending her to the Jade Palace.”  
_

* * *

“Head south and hide in the monastery.” Dewei huffed in frustration. He was tired of pacing around. They’d been there for a whole day and gotten no where. They were likely fugitives at this point and staying so close to the city meant death to him. “Wen, help me out here!”

Wen nodded. “He’s absolutely right. If we get refuge in there, they can’t hurt us right?” He said, unmoved from his position on the floor. He had cooked and that’s all the strength he had left in him. “It’s a monastery.”

“No, we go east, away from the city, board a boat and get away.” Crik Kee argued back. He hopped angerly from Simian’s one shoulder to the other. “Simian and I have done it before, we can do it again. We’ll sneak out of China without anyone knowing!” He yelled, Simian nodding eagerly in agreement.

Lan sighed again, looking over the map in front of her yet again. They had decided to run off but couldn’t decide where. She heard Dewei shout about that they wouldn’t make it out of China and Crik Kee declaring that they wouldn’t survive in a monastery. She could hear the argument reach it’s boiling point. “Fine!” They both yelled. “We’ll just split up!”

**Slash.**

Lan gasped as she watched the hair hit the floor. Her gasp alerted the boys to the sight of Chen Hua, standing at the cave opening. In her hand she held a dagger with which she had just cut her hair. Her eyes, much clearer than they were before were still filled with anger but her face screamed determination.

“We are all heading north, to the Jade Palace.”

The rest looked at one another and then back at her. “But we’ll get caught!” Simian’s voice quivered. To which Chen Hua shook her head.

“Who’d recognize us?” Chen Hua bent down and put the dagger back into the bag. “We had everything taken from us, and we were forced to trade everything else we had left.” She walked over the Wen and pulled him onto his feet. “What’s one more sacrifice for the right thing?”

“What do we left to give?” Dewei scoffed. “Our names?” He was gawked as Chen Hua nodded. He turned to look at the others. “Is that sensible? Is she making sense?” He laughed nervously. Lan looked down at the map and quickly spotted the Jade Palace. She estimated about a week of travel. It was far but if Chen Hua was so sure.

They stood up and dusted themselves up. Lan wrapped the map back up and put it in the bag, right before Wen lifted it up. “We have no use for our name until be come back. The moment we step out of this cave we are no longer who we were. Am I clear?” Everyone nodded in unison and turned to step out into the dark.

The summer solstice promised change. And if this is how it was giving it to them, they’d work with it.

* * *

“This already ridiculous.” A graceful mountain cat sat onto the bar counter. She kept an eye on the decorated men seated all around her tavern. They were running around for the past few days assuring her that she wouldn’t lose business, but no coupe was a good one. And she was, in fact, losing business. People were afraid, regardless of reassurance. And it already felt like they were answering to a minor lord instead of an emperor. A supposed emperor she had yet to see. “He’s been in there for 3 days now and not a word.” She looked at two similar looking cats next to her.

“Oh sister, it’s horrible! No one is visiting my brothel either.” One of them whined. The other shook her head too. “Nor my parlour. Men have been so quick to gamble their money away but suddenly now they’re being careful.”

The three sisters sighed in frustration at their predicament. The mercenary men were less favourable than the sort they were used to. They never had the most reputable of folk, but none were flat their enemy. And worst of all, the men made their girls nervous.

“Hello, miss Su, Ting and Mei Wu.” A boar approached the Wu sisters. One of the mercenaries. The sisters forced a smile. “Lovely night, isn’t it?” He began. Su braced herself for yet another ‘nothing will change’ speech. “Well I just wanted to come by and tell you that we have some new instructions.”

The Wu sisters glanced at each other and then back to the boar. “And what would that be?” Su took the paper from the boar’s hand after which he walked away without another word. Su read it over and crumpled it in her hand. “Syaoran has issue with the unemployment and calls for every shop owner to hire whoever comes in requesting work. No matter what.”

Ting and Mei gasped before frowning in annoyance. They might not be the most favourable bunch, but they still tried. Scared girls running from trouble ran to them for work and protection. They kept them out of hands of dirty men and hired no one else. Some would call it exploitation, they called it looking out for their own kind.

“Well no matter sisters.” Ting huffed. “He has no real authority over us. Who is he to reinforce such a rule when the old royalty could barely keep track anything here?” Mei nodded eagerly in agreement, but Su just shook her head.

“He has those men every where, monitoring us. I bet they’d report to him if we broke any of his new laws.” Su rolled her eyes. Her eyes and ears perked up and she smiled. “Ah, but my loyalty is to the emperor and empress. Not to him. And so long that he is not the emperor, I will not heed his word.” Her sisters nodded eagerly at her declaration. They felt satisfied at their little act of rebellion.

* * *

“Have you heard about Gongmen City?” One pig lady began to gossip with her friend. Nestled in between the busy tables of the noodle shop, they spoke freely about the news as they pleased. “I heard the princess is dead and the new man in charge is crowning himself emperor by the end of the week!”

“Scandalous.” The other said, shaking her head. She leaned closer as if to conceal what she knew from prying ears. “Folks say that he has a heap of new rules coming in too. Something about fixing the city? Gongmen is lovely though, so I’m not sure what he’s trying to do exactly.”

“Perhaps he’ll tackle crime a bit harder?” The first pig shrugged. “Zhia was going to travel there wasn’t she?” And so they gossiped away. About their business and that and whatever came to mind. Unbeknownst that nearby, Dewei heard all of it. Taking his order from the counter, he quickly excited the shop and ran back to the others.

“Sounds like the city is getting a new emperor by the end of the week.” He said handing out the food he held. Wen and Simian quickly ate away the food they got while Chen Hua picked at hers. Lan slid onto her shoulder and smiled. “But he’s illegitimate anyway. The spirits wouldn’t bless him, he’d make a terrible emperor.”

“This is ridiculous! We should be running off where we know it’s safe, not running into danger!” Crik Kee yelled loudly, drawing the curious glances of a few passerbys. Lan hissed at him. “Cri- I mean, Mantis. Shut up, will you? You need to be more patient. We aren’t going there for fun, we are going because we have to do the right thing.”

Crik Kee huffed. “Not if the right thing gets us killed, _Viper_.”

* * *

She suddenly had her hands full. Many nervous citizens became her patrons after 4 days of emptiness. Counting today, it has been 5 days since Gongmen City has gotten invaded and 2 days before the coronation of the new emperor. No one had any need for clothes before that but now everyone was clambering to get something new to wear.

Song felt understaffed for the predicament even though there were enough people running around. Enough people that she finally chose to excuse herself to the backroom. Pushing through the people she finally stood in the seamstress room. There, hard at work, she found her best friend Mei Ling sowing yet another suit.

“Folks out there are crazy huh?” Mei Ling kept up her work, unbothered. She only glanced up from her work when Song stepped closer. “I guess everyone wants to get dressed up and show up, less they face whatever silent wrath that man is holding it. Someone who’s willing to overthrow a kingdom is probably not someone to anger.”

Song nodded and sat down on a nearby windowsill. “That man is crazy.” She said. “Does he really think we’ll welcome him with open arms after killing our princess?” She watched her staff enter and exist the back room, grabbing more clothes and other trinkets. She’d have to leave to go look for fabric after today. She wasn’t actually sure if she wanted to stay in the City. Who knows what bizarre rulings he’d bring.

“I’d leave if this wasn’t my home. I’m not interested in giving money to him.” Mei Ling complained loudly. She finally stopped sowing and looked at Song proper. “We shouldn’t take any of this laying down you know?” Song nodded in agreement and sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. Now what?

* * *

“I don’t know how to explain that this bridge looks familiar to me.” Simian peered carefully over the edge of the cliff. They were on bridge away from reaching the Valley of Peace and thus the Jade Palace. Now they just had to cross this rope bridge. The Thread of Hope, the sign called it.

“Just across this bridge we should be able to find help.” Chen Hua began to cross the bridge carefully. She agreed with Simian though, this whole place felt familiar. As though she had visited, no, fought there before. The mere energy imbued in the area and its foggy crevasse below resonated with her profoundly. She felt as though some fighting spirit had latched itself onto her.

* * *

Syaoran sat getting groomed by two servants. Today was the day of his coronation. The day everything would be truly official. The day the city would be forced to properly recognize him for the royalty that he is. The royal robes weighed heavily on his shoulders, but he didn’t mind.

Standing up from his seat, he looked himself over in the mirror once again. _They have done a marvelous job is such a short time._ He thought. _Being emperor really does mean you get every whim and wish granted. Best not let it go to my head._ He thanked the two servants who quickly scurried off in fear. _They’ll trust me soon enough._

“Looking handsome, Syaoran.” The female fox stepped into the room and admired him from afar. “I suppose that would be Emperor Syaoran now, I believe.” She smiled sweetly.

Syaoran nodded and turned to the balcony. “All of our hard work will come to fruition in a few short moments.” His eyes wandered over the busy crowd running about, many folks pouring into the plaza below to see him. He knew they’d be excited to have him crowned and yet he didn’t expect this much enthusiasm.

It was a good sign.

“Well, I’d advise heading out now. We are waiting for you now.” Another leader appeared in the doorway and stood next to the fox. Behind him were the last two leaders. Syaoran gave one last look at the incoming crowd before turning to make his way to coronation stage.

* * *

“We have to go all the way up there?” Wen cried in frustration. The 10,000 steps. The last stretch between them and the Jade Palace. Chen Hua could feel the exhaustion weighing on her and knew it weighed worse on her friends. They had come so far and couldn’t back down now. Today was coronation day.

* * *

  
Syaoran looked at the steps leading up to the crown pedestal. The last stretch between him and his conquest right. He already felt the pressure and responsibility weighing on him and was sure that no one had it worse than him. He’d come so far and had no plans to stop. Today he’d face his destiny.

* * *

**With each passing step I draw closer to what’s right.**

_With each passing step I draw closer where the universe calls me to be,_

**To claim a name that should of mine,**

_To claim a name that was once mine in a past life,_

**To follow a new road forged ahead,**

_To follow a road I followed once before,_

**To teach them all that I know,**

_To recall what I have learned back then,_

**So they make better use of them,**

_And make use of them now,_

**To do right by those people,**

_To do right by my people,_

**And be their true king,**

_And to dethrone that false king,_

**To unite the rich and the poor,**

_The combine my mind, my body and my soul,_

**So, they can gain strength of which they don’t know,**

_To gain back the strength I forgot,_

**I will show all those who doubted me,**

_I will show my worth to all those who underestimated me,_

**And I will command the respect that they don’t give me,**

_And I will regain my honour and dignity,_

**And I will bring glory to the most important thing,**

_And most important of all,_

**_My name._ **


	5. Silent displeasure

Wen gawked at the artifacts lining the hall. He couldn’t name a single one of them, much less tell what their history was. None the less, he was enchanted. He pondered them and wondered if he could learn about each of them while they stayed here. The one thing he did recognize was many of the master’s paintings that lined the walls. He couldn’t help but imagine himself amongst them.

“Kung fu is not to be used for revenge.” Wen’s attention was pulled by the commanding voice at the end of the hall. A snow leopard. The grandmaster of the Jade Palace. Much younger than grandmasters typically would be. He had greeted them when they knocked and graciously invited them in. “I’m sure you understand that I cannot teach you for that reason, don’t you Tigress?”

Chen Hua nodded. “It’s not for revenge, it’s for protection. We can’t stand by and watch our village be raided over and over again.” She lied. They had worked together to make up their cover. They rehearsed it a few times too. Dewei and Lan had insisted on it. They balanced it carefully as to not rouse the master to aid the village directly but urgent enough for them to get their training. But the master proved a little harder to convince. “Please, Grandmaster Tai Lung.”

He sighed. He knew being in his position would bring plenty of responsibility but he felt unprepared none the less. The safety of many depended on him. Looking over his six visitors he mulled it over a bit longer. “Zeng.” He called out, watching a goose attendant enter the hall. “Could you escort these guests to the training hall? Let them meet Deer and Bear, please.”

“Yes, Grandmaster Tai Lung.” Zeng bowed and turned to leave out the door. Tigress watched her companions follow him but stayed behind herself. As the door closed, she turned back to Tai Lung. “You didn’t say yes.” She huffed. Tai Lung sighed again and turned to the moon pool behind him.

“I need a moment to meditate on it.” He said while sitting down. The agitated water wasn’t lost on him, the pool had a habit of reflecting the minds of those around it. “I’m sure you understand that with a high position comes great responsibility.” Chen Hua’s ear flicked at the comment, but she didn’t respond. “Go meet those two masters, it will do you good, regardless of what I decide.”

“How long will that take?” She asked. Tai Lung shook his head. “I don’t know. I’m not like my fore masters. They had decades of meditation in them before the universe started to talk to them directly. I still have a way to go. The answer will come to me in due time.” He said before beginning his meditative mantra.

Chen watched him for a moment before walking away. She knew exactly what he meant. Every word of it. Reaching for a bar that was too high for you to jump over. She pushed the door of the hall open and found Zeng had waited for her. “I was instructed to guide all of you there, not just a few.” He said. “Come with me.”

* * *

“The citizens love me already.” Syaoran boasted to himself. He watched the people scramble around the plaza to celebrate his crowning. They came to him with gifts and offerings too. Lovely people. They bowed to him several times over. “Soon they’ll learn exactly how great I am. Kind people like them deserve me.” He muttered.

A way away stood Mr Lee at his noodle cart. His large panda physique was noticeable from a distance. He held a dull smile on his face as he filled the orders. The monotony and commotion of the plaza caused his eyes to glaze over. He didn’t want to be here. He had no need to be here. And yet here he stood. He had hoped in vain that the new emperor, no, tyrant would give any news of what happened to his son, his adopted sons, and their friends.

That hope, however, was replaced with fury and grief when the most he said about the princess, was revealing her sword and claiming it as his own. Anyone and everyone could see that the sword looked wrong in her hand, the clothes looked off on his body and the crown sat crooked on his head.

Mr Lee could see from where he was that Syaoran looked pleased with himself. But from where he stood, it was obvious that everyone’s joy was to mask their fear. Including him. His complacency was only out of survival. Nothing else. Much like everyone.

He gave a short nod to one of the passing mercenaries. “Man,” The mercenary said to his companion. “These people sure don’t mind being taken over, huh?” The companion nodded. “I guess they really did not like that princess.”

Mr Lee had to hold back his boiling anger and stop himself from lashing out. That’s all he heard. How easy going and happy everyone was about the invasion. How they all supposedly hated their loved princess. He couldn’t say for the entire city, but he knew quite a few folks who chose to mourn in secret. Afraid that Syaoran would arrest them. Or worse.

He sighed.

It was exhausting all this pretending. All the while his sons were dead, and no one could provide him any bodies to bury. His started to slip. “Would you like some help?” He turned to find Mei Ling already pouring some soup for waiting customers. “You’re just standing there, you know?” She smiled at him and he finally put down the bowl he himself was holding before taking a seat.

“I didn’t think you of all people would come.” Mr Lee observed as she filled away orders. She wasn’t dressed in festive clothes like many others, just her daily ones. Taking payment for the last soup she stepped back to sit down next to him. “I only came here to see for myself.” She said sharply. “And I’m not convinced. No bodies, a discarded sword and not a single attendant is telling me anything.”

Mr Lee nodded somberly. He assumed the commotions around the palace kept every quiet. Or the fear. “But you know what this does tell me?” Mei Ling continued. “That they’re either assuming them to be dead or more likely that they have them captured in the palace dungeon.” Mr Lee was taken aback by Mei Ling’s words.

“He made his message to us loud and clear when he burnt the spring tower.” She crossed her arms and leaned on Mr Lee’s shoulder. He raised his hand and began to pet her head slowly. “He’s capable of things we don’t know yet. Dangerous things I bet.” She continued. Mr Lee could feel Mei Ling agitate under his paw. He felt a sincere smile creep onto his face.

* * *

_“Kitchen’s finally clean.” I said while drying my hands. I would have been done much sooner if I didn’t have two kids to bathe and put to bed too. I finally put down the towel and blew out the light in the kitchen. I turned around expecting to see total darkness up the stairs but was greeted with a small light instead._

_I smiled and climbed up the stairs as quietly as I could. The closer I got, the more I heard the faint sounds of giggling and clacking toys. I carefully peeked around the corner and watched Wen and Mei Ling play with their dolls and action figures._

_Not once had I regretted adopting her but raising a golden cat along side a giant panda meant I was either always out of food or out of furniture. Nonetheless they were growing up to be wonderful children. Albeit rebellious. I was not prepared for their teenaged years though. It was only when Mei Ling began climbing onto a bedpost that I decided to step in._

_“This doesn’t like sound asleep.” I said as I walked into the surprised gasp of both children. “Dad!” They yelled in unison while scrambling to get themselves back into their respective beds. I chuckled as they settled and gave him their best doe-eyes. I shook my head and leaned over to blow out the candle. “Sleep well you two and don’t get up unless it’s really important, okay?” They nodded obediently as I turned to leave the room, pulling the door shut behind him._

_I wandered into his own room, dropping his exhausted body onto his bed. I barely managed to turn face up and found himself staring at the ceiling. Reminiscing. His wife was out travelling, and I wasn’t sure when she’d be back. Voyage took years. Sometimes I wondered if I took in Mei Ling because I missed my wife. I didn’t let that thought linger for very long._

_ Soon I found myself surrounded by a sea made from liquid gold. Off in the distance I could see a small island a tree on top of it. I began to walk but felt too floaty, so I tried to swim instead. As I swam, I could see the tree was in fact a peach tree. I was surprised to see a meditating turtle at it’s base.  _

_ “I see the universe has chosen to bring you to me.” The turtle mused. I wanted to land but I struggled quite a bit before the turtle pulled me down. “T-the universe? This is my dream, isn’t it?” I asked the turtle, who simply laughed. “It doesn’t matter how the message gets to you, as long as it gets there.” The turtle smiled at my struggling.  _

_ “And what does the universe want with me?” I asked confused. I looked around and marveled at the peach tree leaves, each of them made from what looked like jade. Past it, in the sky, I could see figures. They were not stars, I couldn’t what they were exactly but I could tell them apart. A dragon, a tiger, a crane, a monkey, a snake, a leopard and a bug of some sort. “I know this all definitely means something.” _

_ The turtle laughed as he watched me. I couldn’t explain it, but I suddenly knew. I felt like I knew. I couldn’t tell what it was nor could I put it into words. But I understood enough. My son, Wen, was an old soul. I always had a feeling but now I felt sure of it. The lovely princess, Chen Hua, was one too. There were a few more of them and I would meet them all in my lifetime. I don’t know what my duty is now, but I will when the time comes.  _

_“Daddy?” I woke with a start and noted that it was still late at night. Turning over I could see Mei Ling standing at my door, holding her toy sword. “We have bad guys trying to get in.” She said. Behind her was a terrified Wen, holding a jar of bean buns. I sighed and was prepared to send them off to bed before I heard knocking._

_In a moment, my sleep was gone, and I found myself at the bottom of the stairs with my two kids sent to hide. The knocking came from the back-alleyway door and there was faint sobbing to accompany it. I peeked out the door window, but all I could make out was a small indistinguishable shape. Carefully I pulled it open and saw primate child, curled into itself with a bug on top of him._

_Under normal circumstances I would have never opened the door without a weapon and had I not just have that dream just now I would of reached for one. But something told me to welcome them in instead. So, I opened the door wider and gestured for them to come in. The bug jumped in first, looked around before gesturing to the primate he stood on._

_“We need shelter. Can you help us?” The bug spoke nervously. I watched him calm down his friend for a moment before turning back to me. “We come from, from very far and-“ He stopped to fidget and struggled to gather his words. My gaze switched between him and his friend, examining them closely. They were each barely covered and protected from the cold of the night and what little they had on was a pattern I had never seen around this side of China. If it was Chinese at all._

_With two strange shabby visitors, I was keenly aware that I still had two children upstairs to keep safe. Then the tension broke. The familiar sound of a grumbling stomach. This time it didn’t come from me nor Wen. It came from the companion in front of me, who quickly flew into a visible panic. The bug once again worked to calm him down and I? I turned on the fire._

_Grabbing one of each of my usual vegetables I prepared to dice them. I honestly have the strangest instinct. “Can we help, dad?” I stopped short to find an eager Mei Ling on one side of me and a wary Wen getting into his kitchen routine of gather spices on my other side. I considered for a moment to send them away but relented and handed my knife off to her._

_I instead turned my attention to make fresh noodles. I needed them in a few hours anyways, so I didn’t mind. The cautious gaze of my visitors was not lost on me as I made sure to not fully turn my back to them, just in case. I felt them watch us three bring water to a boil, add the noodles, spices and vegetables before I fixed them each a bowl._

_I placed the bowls in front of them as Mei Ling and Wen cleaned up behind me. The primate salivated in anticipation as he watched the bug taste test the soup first before assuredly nodding to him. After that, they both dug in. “If I didn’t know any better, it’s like you two didn’t eat for weeks.” The bug stopped eating for a moment and seemed to ponder something._

_“We come from very far. Our home is not here.” He said. He pondered for a moment more. “Our home is nowhere now. We couldn’t stay. For it was bad to us.” I watched him push his bowl towards his friend who had finished his. It’s now, that they sat calmly in front of me that I noticed the burnt patches all over his fur._

_“Oh, you don’t have to do that. Mei Ling, can you fix another bowl please?” I asked over my shoulder. Mei Ling dutifully took the bowl and in second came back with it filled to the brim. “Eat as much as you need to, you clearly need it.”_

_The bug nodded and looked into his own bowl for a moment before looking at me again. “He is child. A young one.” He began again. “I cannot care for him much. I also cannot leave him. He cannot speak well because they hurt him too much. It is a lot to ask but if just him, that’s okay. I-“ The bugs began to choke as tears started to stream down his face._

_“I’ll take you both in. You both need help and you both need shelter.” I smiled. I made up my mind. Whatever reason it is that brought them here, they’ll tell me when they want to. I don’t need to know it. Right now, what I saw in front of me was a teenager doing what he needed to do to protect and a child to young to understand what was happening. And aside from that, I saw two more old souls. “What are your names?”_

_They quietly looked at each other for a moment. “We don’t have those.” The bug sighed. They looked at me expectedly. I didn’t give Wen his name, his mother did after months of thinking. I didn’t name Mei Ling either, her parents had left a note with the orphanage to keep her name as is as they hoped that maybe they could find her again someday. I considered naming them for a moment, but I felt for whatever reason they should name themselves or at least each other._

_“Crik Kee.” The primate whispered. The poor thing nearly curled into a ball of panic but seemed to muster some courage to say it again. “Crik Kee.” He repeated followed by something in a language I couldn’t understand. The bug nodded and turned to me._

_“He said that he hopes for my name to be Crik Kee, for they say those are bugs of luck.” He translated. Oh! He meant cricket. Those were known to be lucky. I suppose a child’s memory would be a little fuzzy on what exactly the name was. Looking closer though, he looked more like a grasshopper of some sort. I suppose a child wouldn’t know the difference either. He’ll learn._

_“It’s up to you then. Would you take that name?” I asked. The bugs eyes lit up as he nodded eagerly. He pondered for a moment too and said. “Simian. For they used it not on him but it is still who he is.” I nodded and looked at the other. “Do you like that one?” I asked and the bug, now Crik Kee, translated for him and he nodded excitedly._

_“Well then Simian and Crik Kee, now you have your names and you’re free from whatever it was that you’re running from. There’s only one thing I can give you now. My name.. Starting from now you are Simian Lee and Crik Kee Lee, my sons.”  
_

* * *

Mr Lee chuckled. He could never forget the smiles on their faces or Mei Ling’s whining that she had gotten brothers instead of sisters. The subsequent chaos of getting them all to sleep, the room complaints, the shopping trip to get them new clothes and whatever else they needed and their lessons. Both for healing and for speaking.

Crik Kee improved what he already knew and fixed his grammar and semantics, even learning to write much faster than the teacher expected. Simian was slower but caught up with Wen and Mei Ling so soon enough the three of them were on par. Along the way the rest of them had learned Crik Kee and Simian’s language too. Mongolian, as it turns out.

Years after that Crik Kee found himself in the walls of the palace and Mei Ling met Song, whom she chose to open a tailor shop with. There was a grand party for him being the fifth owner of the noodle shop to turn 50 and thus upholding the tradition, even the princess came for that one. And there were the festivals, and the gloomy days where his children cried on his shoulder, or they rushed in seeking advice for a boy or a girl or a job or whatever, and the days were they just closed down the shop to spend time together. Just him and his children.

And now he was alone.

He was alone standing in his noodle shop. The day had passed him by. He hadn’t noticed that Mei Ling took care of his stand. Nor that the festival ended. He couldn’t remember if he dragged his cart back or if Mei Ling helped him. How cold of him. To stand here and mourn, all the while ignoring his remaining child as if she wasn’t mourning to.

 _She wasn’t._ He cautiously remembered. _She didn’t mourn because doesn’t feel any loss._ _She feels like they’re alive and-_ He pushed into his kitchen and then up the stairs. He carefully looked into Mei Ling’s room and sure enough there she was. Sleeping as though she simply came to visit her father like she occasionally did. _She’s going to somehow prove that she’s right._

Mr Lee nodded firmly. _And I, as a father, will do whatever I can to help her do it._

* * *

The nighttime should have been the time of rest, but Simian was tense. He rolled around and fidgeted with his tail but eventually gave up on sleep. Sitting up on his bed he stared off into darkness, left pondering the situation.

Tai Lung had eventually agreed to train them but insisted on teaching them the defensive moves before the offensive ones. They had gotten a somewhat strict schedule too. Be up at sunrise, breakfast at the gong, morning stretches with Master Deer and Master Bear, basic exercises till noon, a light lunch, 1v1 sparring matches, meditation, dinner and then bed. It sounded restrictive.

Simian let out a deep sigh. He knew Chen Hua was right. They, most of all she, had a responsibility to Gongmen City. They were, aside from the master’s council whom disappeared, the city’s last chance. It was all too much for him. He was on Crik Kee’s side when he suggested that they run. It worked the last time so it should have worked now too. Running.

Run.

Simian shook his head. “No.” He said to himself. “You only run from something that’s bad to you. You fight for something that’s good to you.” He shook his head again. “Fighting is good but terrifying.” He muttered to himself. He was used to running and hiding. His whole body was definitely in favour.

“Feeling alright?” Crik Kee opened the door and peeked in his head. Simian nodded at first before she slowly shook his head. His life long friend knew him better than that. Crik Kee smiled as he entered the room and sat down next to Simian. “Nervous about fighting huh?”

Simian nodded again.

“Well. To be honest with you. I’m actually kind of happy about this. About not running again.” Crik Kee sighed for a moment. “We weren’t strong enough to do it then but we have the chance now.” He paused again. “The way I see it, those people are how we were. Stuck in a cage while a stronger man pushes them around. Probably losing hope day by day.”

“So, we should help them.”

“We should.”

“No one helped us.”

“Either they didn’t care, they didn’t know, or they couldn’t.”

“Or wouldn’t.”

“Do you want to one of those people?”

Simian knew Crik Kee was right. He usually was. He’s been right his whole life. From the moment they met to their escape and then subsequent search for a home, he was always right. That’s why Simian listened to him so much.

“What are you two arguing about?” Dewei broke the silence between them. Simian felt confused for a moment before properly registering what Dewei had said. “I’m uh, can I come in?” Simian could see him shift nervously on the other side of the door.

Simian gave him permission to enter and watched him sit next to Crik Kee. “Feeling nervous?” Dewei looked between the two friends. “I mean, doing kung fu all of the sudden is kind of a shock huh?” He finished with a nervous chuckle.

“One heck of a career shift.” Crik Kee chuckled with him. They began joking with each other and Wen soon joined it. He wasn’t sure when Lan and Chen Hua had joined them but he didn’t care much. The company was welcome and eased his concerns.

By the first sunlight of the following morning, he was invigorated and determined to dedicate himself to kung fu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this one taking so like. Life kinda happened!


End file.
